A secret life
by princessinluv402
Summary: Did you know that Kurt Hummel has a sister? Two sisters in fact, and his last name is not Hummel. His whole life in the USA has been faked, well most of it. He is actually a Prince, and this is the story of his real family, told by his sister, Cassandra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Febuary 6 1995, Princess Cassandra Elizabeth Venenturt's brithdate, yep

that's me, but it's also the Nation's Independence Day (except in 1805).

So basically my birthday gets overlooked every year, but as princess i have

to suck it up and deal with it. But every year to celebrate my brother Kurt

would take me to the mall and we would spend the whole day together. Then

we both got a little sister, Nicole, so untill she was old enough she would stay

at the palace. Kurt was always there for me when i was down or needed

advice. The three of would always have tea partys. We would all dress up,

and Mom, I mean Queen Stephani would accompany us. But instead of real

tea it would be apple juice, or when we got older we would have adult

beverages like margritas or hard lemonade. This is because the drinking

age in Eurtasia is 15. Those were the good days, the ones with Kurt. I love

my sister and all but she just isn't Kurt. Kurt left last year when our miliatary

intellagence found out Jesse St. James and his "Saints" were coming to kill

Kurt. Jesses has held a grudge since he and Kurt were 8. Somehow Jesse had

gotton past palace secerity, and ran to Kurt's closet. He hid in the "scarf"

department of Kurt's closet because he knew Kurt visited it daily. He was

basically a stalker, and still is. So when Kurt finally came in, Jesse slowly got

out and decided to ask Kurt out. Kurt, being as polite as he could said, "No,

i am not allowed to date people from the common. Sorry!" So Jesse ran

out crying while vowing he would get his revenge on grudge has

grown over the years and it made him go insane. So he started this group

called the Saints. He pretended like it was just for overthrowing the

government. But it wasn't, Jesse had decided that he would kill Kurt and

himself at the same time so thte could be together for eternity. I personally

think if that plan is carried out, which it won't, that Kurt would go to heaven

and Jesse well he would go to hell, simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you may be asking why i know this much, so i'll tell you. As many of you know Eurtasia

has a very strong miliatary. Well I dig miliatray men, and two years ago i met Genral Jordan

Elijah Flurt. We met at a charity event, in the Western province, it was for a good cause. We

both ended up bidding on a wine glass that we both liked. So finally he gave in like a

gentleman, and we talked for about an hour. At the end of the charity there was a redeption.

We both ended up at the bar so we talked more and he bought me a drink, in my new wine

glass. And i said we could share. When it was finally time to go, he escorted me to my limo and

we exchanged numbers. I didn't end up going to sleep that night, i was up texting him all night.

We talked and hung out for 2 months before he finally asked me to date him. And of course i

accepted, he bought me a promise ring. Which i thought was cute. I've been wearing it for

almost 2 years now. Jordan is the same age as i, 16, and we are the perfect couple. Jordan was

raised at a miliatary base when his parents died in the service when he was only an infant. That's

one of the reasons why he is already so advanced in his miliatary rank. But anyways after my

family and i heard of the "Saints" I asked my bf for a favor. that favor was to look deeper into

the "Saints". The group was calm for a while, but soon Jordan had a strong source telling that

Jesse and the Saints would attack in three days, June 19, 2010. I thanked him, and Jordan and

I went to go talk to my parents, the King and Queen. They decided that it would be best if Kurt

left the country and went into hiding. I asked Jordan if he had any men over in the United states

that were trustworthy and he said he did. It was officer Bert, an actor and miliatary man. So we

made up a fake life for Kurt informed him on it. And the next day he left. My whole family went

to the airport to wish him luck and say our goodbyes. That was one of the most painful days in

my life, i stayed up the whole night crying, and Jordan was right there beside me. Holding me

and telling me everything would be okay. When i finally stoped crying he just held me, and then

he said he had to go, i asked why, and he said he didn't want to start talk in the palace. But i

didn't care and begged him to stay. So he did and i fell asleep in his arms. That was the first

night he spent the night with me, ever since that terrible day we haven't seen or heard from

Kurt. But i wouldn't be suprised if my sneaky little sister has. She always gets what she wants.

Mom is for the most part home, excpet when she is on tour, as the fmaous Lady Gaga. But she

is good to us, she comes home as much as poosible. She has had a few tours in America. She

has even told me she has seen Kurt at a couple of concerts on a friday night and have

exchanged a few words. Most people think she wears wierd outfits all the time. But at home

she puts on her sweats and relaxs. Someone who has lost a sibling probably knows how i feel

right now. I try to talk about it with Nicole, my sister, but she won't listen. The only one i can really talk to is Jordan,

he can be such a sweetheart. He assures me that his men keep tabs on him at all times.


End file.
